


You have but to ask

by nival_kenival



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, housewife anakin because I could, what if obi-wan and anakin left when ahsoka left cause fuck you jedi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 01:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20715761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nival_kenival/pseuds/nival_kenival
Summary: What if Anakin and Obi-Wan left when Ahsoka did, and Anakin could be free and open with his affection and love for his wife?Anakin finds himself thrust into the high class society of politicians and scandal, while he might not know how to handle this, he is surrounded by people who love him, how could this possible go wrong?





	You have but to ask

**Author's Note:**

> beta'd by NotAWerewolf42

Anakin sighed, flopping dramatically back against the couch he had picked to recline on. He looked back up to the screen which was showing the latest gossip rags about the Jedi order.

“The Jedi have been under scrutiny since the departure of two of it's finest generals, Skywalker and Kenobi, after the shocking reveal that Senator Amidala and Skywalker got married in secret just before the Clone Wars officially began…”

The reporter went on about their hidden love affair. Of a Jedi padawan with forbidden attachments, and a young senator making a stand for her system; all the while Anakin was paying more attention to the sounds coming from the room next door, namely the almost indistinguishable swearing coming from his friend.

He smiled softly at the knowledge that he and Padmé no longer had to hide what they were to each other and that he could openly talk about his wife to his few friends that he had managed to keep.

He lifted himself off the couch and walked over to knock on the door to the bedroom after he had heard a distinctly louder swear.

“Are you alright in there?” he asked through the door.

“...That depends on your definition of alright” came the strained reply. Anakin frowned and pushed open the door to laugh at the rather pathetic sight of Obi-Wan tangled in the formal wear that he was supposed to get dressed in this evening. Obi-Wan huffed and glared at the younger man as he continued to try and wiggle out of his predicament.

Once Anakin had finished laughing and wiped his eyes free of the tears that had formed, he went over to try and help untangle him without tearing any of the fancy new clothes Padmé had gifted them.

The untangling process went about as well as could be expected when one had an uncovered prosthetic hand that tended to get caught in said fabric. But eventually, they did manage to get Obi-Wan free.

Obi-Wan straightened out his tunic and looked in the mirror, before nodding to himself. Anakin smirked as he watched his old master preen in front of the mirror, before he faltered as Obi-Wan raised his eyebrow at his attire.

“Is that really what you are wearing tonight?” Obi-Wan inquired skeptically.

Anakin looked down at what he was currently wearing. While admittedly on the casual side, he thought his grey tunic and dark blue trousers made him look pretty dapper.

“What’s wrong with it?” he asked, really not understanding that this was not an outfit one should wear going to a celebratory meal. He had been, after all, been raised a slave, and they weren’t allowed a fashion sense.

Obi-Wan sighed softly, before shaking his head, a small smile gracing his face.

“Anakin, Padmé is going to be all dressed up and nice for you, wouldn’t you rather be dressed up and nice for her too?” he implored.

Anakin thought for a second, picturing his beautiful angelic wife’s reaction to seeing him in something nice, something that she provided for him, and flushed.

He nodded, accepting Obi-Wan’s point before turning to his closet, opening it and then staring at the huge amount of clothing stored inside.

“Could…. Could you help me?” he asked softly, a little lost at the myriad of clothing in front of him.

“Always, Anakin, you have but to ask,” Obi-Wan’s voice was gentle with the deep love he held. He stepped beside his brother in all but blood, and wrapped his arm over his shoulder, as they pushed into the unknown realm of fashion.

**Author's Note:**

> wanna join a SW discord that helped create this idea? Have a link! it's a fun time  
https://discord.gg/WnbvKcp
> 
> Will skeevy Sheev get his claws in deeper or will the power of romantic and platonic love prevail? Find out next time on "You Have But To Ask"


End file.
